memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Rendering assistance to a Bajoran ship
(Federation space, warp speed) Both Sovereign class ships are traveling at warp 7 to the Bajoran sector to render assistance to the Bajoran ship being attacked by a pair of Xindi-Insectoid ships. (Deck 1, main bridge) Captain Kira is sitting in the Captain's chair thinking about why the Xindi would attack a Bajoran transport ship. Captain are you all right? Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss turns to him. I'm fine just thinking, why would the Xindi attack a Bajoran transport ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Madden looks at the padd that shows the manifest of the passengers on the transport and is shocked by what he sees. Uh, Captain I just looked at the manifest of the passengers on the transport ship you better take a look Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at the padd and is shocked by the name he saw on the padd. Typhuss takes the padd and sees his wife's name on it. My wife is on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at the padd. Then Lieutenant Jenkins looks at her console. Sir the Enterprise just increased speed to warp 9.95 Lieutenant Jenkins says as she reports her console's read out to him. Commander Madden looks at Captain Kira. They must of looked at the list as well Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at Jenkins at the helm. Increase speed to warp 9.95, Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Aye, sir increasing speed to warp 9.95 we're right next to them again we're approaching the Bajoran sector dropping out of warp now Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at the console. (Space, Bajoran sector) Both Enterprise and Intrepid drop out of warp and approaching the attacking ships and the transport ship taking damage. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss gives them a warning hail. If you don't break off your attack on the Bajoran ship we will be forced to open fire on your ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. No response sir the Enterprise has also sent a hail to the attacking ships Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. This is Captain John T. Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise your presence in Federation space is not wanted you will halt your attack on the Bajoran transport ship or we'll lethal force this is your first and only warning Captain Martin says over the speakers of the Intrepid as Captain Martin spoke to the Xindi-Insectoid vessels. Then the ship shakes. Shields are down to 89% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console Read out. Captain Kira looks at her. Commander Curtis, target phasers on both Xindi ships and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Locking onto targets and firing now sir Commander Curtis says as she inputs commands into the console. (Space) The Intrepid fires off phaser beams at both ships as they dodged the beams and then split up one takes on the Enterprise while the other is dealing with the Intrepid. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. They've split up one is heading towards the Enterprise while the other is dealing with us Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Then the ship shakes as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields down to 76% damage to secondary hull Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out. The ship shakes harder and harder as sparks erupts from the ops console as Lieutenant O'Neill is thrown from her console with burns on her face and neck as Commander Sato checks her pulse. She's alive but badly wounded Hoshi says as she looks at Captain Kira. Shields are down to 12% secondary systems are offline I can't access the naquadah generators Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. A medical team helps Alyssa up and takes her to sickbay as Hoshi sits in the ops console remembering her training aboard the Enterprise under the teaching of Commander Sito. Jenkins come to course 223 mark 879 Commander Sato says as she looks at the young helm officer. She nods and inputs commands into the helm as Captain Kira walks down to the ops console and looks at Hoshi. Sir the course she sent me takes us very close to the Bajoran sun Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at Captain Kira. Commander mind telling me what you are doing says Typhuss as hew looks at Hoshi. Hoshi looks at Captain Kira. I read in a report that then Captain Kurn took his ship into a star and was able to destroy two Birds of Prey Commander Sato says as she looks at Captain Kira. Then the idea pops into his head. Commander Curtis, fire a photon torpedo now fire phasers at it says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Before she could do that the tactical console erupts in a shower of sparks and fire as the ship shakes harder throwing Typhuss from the chair. We've lost engines, weapons and shields their targeting our reactor Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at her console read out. Before Typhuss orders abandon ship Commander Sato reports. Sir, picking up the Enterprise Commander Sato says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira. (Space) The Enterprise fires a quantum torpedo takes the Xindi ship out then parks next to the Intrepid. (Main bridge, red alert) Sorry we were late we had a bee buzzing around us are you guys all right? Captain Martin says over the speakers. We are now Captain says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss are you in need of assistance with wounded I can send Doctor Crusher over to give Doctor Loews a hand Captain Martin says on the main viewer. No, I have my EMHs giving Doctor Loews a hand, thanks for the offer says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. I could use a hand in engineering Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. We could use a hand in engineering John says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. I'll have Robin beam over with a repair team John says on the viewer.